The Nordics and Russia
by FromSwedenWithLove
Summary: A series of stories that tells about the epic adventures of the Nordics and their new friend, Russia. Almost  all of these chapters will be narated by Sweden and his point of view. This is my first story I have ever published. Please give feedback. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was just another hum-drum day in school for the Nordics… and Russia. When Russia came around, desperate for friends, I took him in. I don't know why. Maybe it's because, despite all those negative rumors going around, he's really cool and nice guy. Anyway, as I said before, a normal day for the Nordics.

There was Iceland, quietly brooding in the corner. To my left, Norway, trying to ignore the constant antics of Denmark, who unfortunately, has to sit RIGHT in front of me! Ugh….

Behind me, Finland. Once again he sat there, lost in that world of Fan Fiction and fantasy. He could day dream his way through all of our classes and never get caught.

I was amazed at Russia's ability to look as if he were paying attention during class. I guess his gift is put to the test when we are in Democracy 101, taught by none other than America! When we get a writing assignment, Russia can write about Communism in the most obvious way, yet America seems blind to it! How can he not see? I'm just wowed by this! Practice makes perfect…I guess?

I praised that high pitched ringing of the school bell, but more so today! It's a Friday and Finland is going to be off settling some issues with Iceland! That reminds me….I should check out that Fan Fiction thing Finland is always on!

_5 minutes later, Sweden is on his computer_

"Alright, Fffaannnn Ffiiiicccttiiiooonnnn, dot coommm!"

…

"Unleash your imagination? I was expecting a social network or something! Like Placebook!"

'Search by: Author'

?

'Type pen name'

"Fiiinnlaand"

'No results'

"Ohhhh," (now realizing how stupid of me to think he would use 'FINLAND' as his pen name) ", I bet Denmark or Norway are on Placebook! Maybe they know! They always talk about it together!"

The rivalry between me and Denmark was finally dying down a bit. Maybe he realized it was time for me and Fin to go off on our own? Maybe he was getting tired of fighting all the time? Who knows? Either way, I'm glad he has calmed down some.

_Now on Placebook, Sweden finds Denmark online_

"Hey! Denmark!"

"Yes?"

"Do you do that Fan Fiction thing?"

"Yeah… why?"

"What is that thing for anyway?"

"Its where me, Norway, Finland, and Iceland write new stories for our favorite anime series."

"Oh, so anyway, what's Finland's pen name thingy?"

"… HanatsuKoneko… why?"

"Just want to see what Finland does in his spear time. Maybe I will like it too?"

"Yeah… I don't think you should read his stuff….."

"Why?"

"Forget it. I don't want to be involved anymore."

"Alright….. well…. see you later then?"

"Yeah….. bye."

_Back to Fan Fiction!_

"So, HanatsuKoneko"

'1 story'

"Cool"

_30 minutes later_

" So… Finland does yaoi, huh? Something he has never told me about before."

To Sweden's horror, it turned out Finland was right behind him!

"Yyyy-you found my yaoi?"

"Uh… yeah."

To be continued… possibly! (definitely)


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, on The Nordics… and Russia…

"Yyy-you found my fan fiction?"

"Uhh… yeah…."

_Finland is freaking out because Sweden has found and read some of her stories…_

"Fin! Why are you freaking out? I think it is cute how you write about our relationship and share it with the world."

"Bbb-but I'm jj-just so emm-embarrassed!"

"Ugh… please stop Fin! Just listen to me!"

_Finland sniffles and stops her crying long enough for Sweden to talk…_

"Now I can talk. Finland, I love you. If you like writing stories, then do it! You write and then you have the confidence to show it to the world! I think that is amazing! It's something I didn't know about you! I think it is a good way for you to express your self!"

"Rr-realy?"

"Yes!"

"I love you too Sweden."

"I know you do, Fin. I know you do."

_Sweden and Finland hug each other until Finland pulls away_

"So, did you like my stories?"

"I loved them. I'm guessing they're based on me, you, the others… and Russia?"

"Yeah!"

"That's pretty cool. I'm a character of my amazing wife's world-wide-known stories!"

"We _are_ pretty much a celebrity couple now."

"Just without the fake kissing and love."

"Hehe, yeah."

_The next day at school…_

_Denmark finds Sweden at his locker._

"So… how did that whole Fan Fiction thing go with Finland?"

"Fine… I do think she over reacted just a little bit."

"Oh, good. I'm happy you have a good relationship with Finland."

"Yeah. So, something has been bothering me for a little while."

"What?"

"… Are we cool about the whole ' me running away with Finland' thing?"

"Yeah, I see now that you guys _were _ready to go off on your own. I am very glad that you and Finland are growing strong together. I'll always be your big brother. The big bro has to make sure little bro and sis are okay. I know we had a rough patch, but just know, I'm always here."

"I'm glad you realize we needed to move on. I know it was hard to let us move on."

"It was. Now, we both have to get to class! See ya later… lil' bro. Haha!"

_Denmark starts to walk away_

"Denmark!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything you did for me and Fin. You're not my brother… your more like my dad."

_Denmark blushes and continues on his way to class_

_Sweden utters under his breath_

"Thanks…"

_See you guys next chapter! Hope you liked the continuation of the last one! Your support is what keeps me writing, so send all your feedback, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of The Nordics… and Russia**

Its been getting way to boring around the Nordics… and Russia! Today was one of those days when you start off all happy, full of energy, but then as it progresses, you become uncomfortably bored and tired!

To top it off, Finland didn't come to school today. This made my day 10 times more boring and unproductive. I seem to work my best when I'm distracted by her beauty all day! She's the thing that keeps me up and awake during classes! And it's not the same without her. The whole energy and atmosphere of our little clique changes when Finland isn't around! I'm just glad I made it through the day.

I knew it was going to suck as soon as I got in the door. UGH! Now I have a headache as I'm writing this!

England and Germany presented their projects on the Middle Ages in their country. Germany posed as a mercenary soldier named Fritz Shoemakin! He was the son of a shoe maker! Very original name there Germany! And I've already forgot UK's character's name, it was so boring! More crap about Shakespeare and plays!

WHEN DO I GET TO PLUNDER MORE COUNTRIES! I loved the good old VIKING AGE! Not to mention that's when I met Finland. Just can't stop thinking about her… but I don't care, I like thinking about her.

The only highlight of our day was when Denmark decided to stand on the lunch table today! She's getting VERY crazy lately! Crazy enough to fall off the table and snap her ankle with ease! That thing looked like it was done quick, but painfully! Russia and I, being the only guys in the Nordic clique, had to carry her all the way down the hall! I can still hear the high-pitched ringing in my ear from her screams! Ugh! I hope she learns to calm down a bit!

Since she broke her ankle, Denmark isn't going to be able ride many of the AWSOME rides at United Nations Park this Friday! That means some of us are going to take shifts going on roller coasters! UGH! Denmark! Big sister gets a little too crazy sometimes!

Russia is getting weirder every day! I know he is in a relationship with Norway, but he is getting too out of control. And I know he doesn't have the best life, but he is just getting strange now! I guess the rumor about him wanting everyone to "become one with him" was kind of true! He keeps creeping on a bunch of people in school! It's just getting TOO strange! Whatever! I don't need to talk about this right now!

I'm just glad the day is over and I can wake up tomorrow and see my Finland after a long weekend without her!

**Don't forget the feedback! Enjoy the new chapter!**


End file.
